


It’s All about the Audience

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dancing, Fluff and Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Prompt Fic, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Week 4 – Chimes, weekly prompt from Facebook Group -Ineffable Husbands Fanfictions Readers and Writers – AO3
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Week 4: Chimes





	It’s All about the Audience

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I wish that I owned them, but Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett got ahead of me.
> 
> A/N: The song – Something Chimes in Me by Stéfan Boucher

“What happened to you?” Crowley asked as he hurried to his husband.

Aziraphale had bruises all over his body.

Angel stood, leaving the Cyr wheel on the floor, and paused the You Tube music that played.

“I just wanted to try something that I saw on YouTube, but I failed.” Aziraphale explained.

“You can always use magic to emulate it.” Crowley suggested.

“But she didn’t use magic, so I don’t want to use mine either.” Aziraphale told him.

“Well then, why won’t you try it again while I am watching you.” Crowley tried to encourage him.

“All right then.” Aziraphale re-started the video while he let himself get in the mood.

The song touched him as he moved with the music, but now he felt lighter as if he was dancing naked in front of his husband.

_Your chimes still resonate_ _  
Between the clothes of my guest room  
And I stand in need  
Of your fine bloom   
I need a squeeze of the flavour  
A flowery feast  
A few drops shall be sufficient   
I’m overcrowded by a thirst which denies resistance   
  
Ghost lights flicker flirtatiously   
Like pom-poms on prom night  
Flitting away your timidity  
I need you baby can’t you see  
For something chimes in me  
For something chimes in me  
  
The leaves of young plants and small   
Ornate room where you left me behind  
Leaving your butterflies and your porcupine you drive  
I strive, I strive for you baby   
  
Oh faery in the wishing well  
You left your shoe in my echo-filled cell_

_I wish you could come and do me well_ _  
For something chimes in me_

Crowley watched in awe as he saw his husband dancing with the Cyr wheel, he assumed that Aziraphale might have watched the scene multiple times, so he probably didn’t even open the book shop today. _  
  
I'm trifling with a sacred thing here  
But it’s unavoidable my need for soft drop colored nights  
There's something I want to pull  
Some narcotic delights  
You bit me once and since I am confused  
My shape shifting love is late again tonight  
  
Roaming aloft in the soft confusion   
I'm blunted on cloud nine  
And the resonance that feeds a tinker __T_ _inkerbell_ _  
Horseback are we stealing love  
Youth is all above  
As we are pulling on sin's braids  
My limbs won't take a no, I’m afraid  
For something chimes in me _

Seeing that Aziraphale ended up the part sitting in the middle of the Cyr wheel, he applauded him for the show, and told him, “That was amazing, Aziraphale, what are you planning to do next?”

“Pole dancing?”, asked the angel with a twinkle in his eyes


End file.
